Ranks
This page contains all the ranks achievable in Alliance of Valiant Arms in sequential order along with each rank's Experience Required, Euro Bonus (if any) and Icon. There are more ranks after the 50th one, but we do not know the exact name and stats for them yet. Rank Name ( Experience Required / Euro Bonus any ) 1. Trainee ( 0 / € 30,000 - default number of Euros you have at beginning ) 2. Private ( 500/ € 10,000 ) 3. Private First Class ( 1,500 / € 10,000 ) 4. Corporal ( 4,500 / € 10,000 ) 5. Sergeant ( 8,500 / None ) 6. Staff Sergeant 1 ( 14,500 / € 10,000 ) 7. Staff Sergeant 2 ( 22,500 / None ) 8. Staff Sergeant 3 ( 33,500 / None ) 9. Staff Sergeant 4 ( 47,500 / None ) 10. Staff Sergeant 5 ( 64,500 / None ) 11. Sergeant First Class 1 ( 84,500 / None ) 12. Sergeant First Class 2 ( 108,500 / None ) 13. Sergeant First Class 3 ( 136,500 / None ) 14. Sergeant First Class 4 ( 168,500 / None ) 15. Sergeant First Class 5 ( 205,500 / None ) 16. Master Sergeant 1 ( 247,500 / None ) 17. Master Sergeant 2 ( 290,700 / None ) 18. Master Sergeant 3 ( 335,200 / None ) 19. Master Sergeant 4 ( 381,100 / None ) 20. Master Sergeant 5 ( 429,200 / None ) 21. Second Lieutenant 1 ( 478,900 / € 10,000 ) 22. Second Lieutenant 2 ( 533,250 / None ) 23. Second Lieutenant 3 ( 593,000 / None ) 24. Second Lieutenant 4 ( 658,100 / None ) 25. Second Lieutenant 5 ( 729,500 / None ) 26. First Lieutenant 1 ( 807,900 / None ) 27. First Lieutenant 2 ( 893,300 / None ) 28. First Lieutenant 3 ( 987,100 / None ) 29. First Lieutenant 4 ( 1,090,000 / None ) 30. First Lieutenant 5 ( 1,202,700 / None ) 31. Captain 1 ( 1,326,600 / None ) 32. Captain 2 ( 1,462,400 / None ) 33. Captain 3 ( 1,612,900 / None ) 34. Captain 4 ( 1,778,800 / None ) 35. Captain 5 ( 1,962,200 / None ) 36. Major 1 ( 2,165,200 / € 10,000 ) 37. Major 2 ( 2,374,100 / None ) 38. Major 3 ( 2,598,600 / None ) 39. Major 4 ( 3.098,700 / None ) 40. Major 5 ( 3.375,800 / None ) 41. Lieutenant Colonel 1 ( 3,673,700 / None ) 42. Lieutenant Colonel 2 ( 3,994,200 / None ) 43. Lieutenant Colonel 3 ( 3,990,000 A / None ) 44. Lieutenant Colonel 4 ( 4,350,000 A / None ) 45. Lieutenant Colonel 5 ( 4,707,500 A / None ) 46. Colonel 1 ( 5,100,000 A / € 10,000 ) 47. Colonel 2 ( 5,500,000 A / None ) 48. Colonel 3 ( 6,000,000 A / None ) 49. Colonel 4 ( 6,470,000 A / None ) 50. Colonel 5 ( 6,900,000 A / None ) 51. Brigadier General ( 7,400,000 A / € 10,000 )